Une seconde éternité
by Plotkine
Summary: Voilà une ancienne fic que j'avais écrite pour un concours! Le thème était: imaginez votre propre fin de Fruits Basket. One Shot. Venez lire si vous voulez!


Disclamer: Les personnages de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de (supsence!) Natsuki Takaya.

Fruits Basket fin:

Une seconde éternité

Dans la maison de Shigure Soma, tous dînaient ensemble à peu près en silence, quand soudain le téléphone se mit à sonner. La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois, ce fut Tohru qui, la première, se leva pour aller décrocher.

- Allô? Dit-elle en prenant le combiné. L'hôpital...? Oui...C'est moi...Je...Pardon?! Je comprends. Je...Je pourrais aller le voir? Ah...Du repos, oui, je comprends...C'est normal...Oui. Vous savez quand...Ah...Je comprends...Merci de m'avoir prévenue...Bonne soirée...

Elle ne raccrocha pas avant plusieurs secondes, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Tohru? S'enquit Yuki en passant la tête par la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Ca va?

Soudain ramenée sur terre, elle cligna des yeux, regarda Yuki, puis le combiné, qui reposait toujours dans sa main, se mit à rire, confuse, et finalement se calma et répliqua:

- Ah Yuki! Tu tombes bien! Comment trouves-tu le dîner? C'est assez chaud? Pas trop salé? Est-ce que la sauce est bonne? Parce que tu sais, si il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu me le dis, hein, je le change tout de suite!

Perplexe devant le feu sacré qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune fille, il resta un instant silencieux avant de répondre.

- Ah...? Oui...Tout est parfait, merci...

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un gentil sourire, et Tohru adopta un air déterminé. Yuki retourna manger, et Tohru, en silence, reposa le combiné. Elle monta dans sa chambre d'un pas lent, et s'allongeant sur le lit, se passa une main sur le visage. Son grand-père avait eu une crise cardiaque...Une fausse alerte, paraissait-il, mais...Les mots qu'il avait prononcé devant elle la remplissaient encore d'effroi. Il voulait...rejoindre Katsuya et Kyoko...les parents de Tohru...qui étaient décédés. Il voulait la quitter aussi. Et si son grand-père disparaissait...Si il partait lui aussi, en la laissant...

L'histoire allait se répéter. Elle ne voulait pas...Elle ne voulait pas! Elle allait rester toute seule, comme avant...Toute seule.

On frappa à la porte.

- Ah, oui! C'est ouvert! Lança-t-elle.

Kyo entra, la dévisagea un instant. Tohru rougit un peu, sans raison, et commença à paniquer.

- Tu ne finis pas de manger? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Ah? Euh...

Elle avait totalement oublié le dîner!

- Non, ça va, je n'ai plus très faim. Je crois que je vais me coucher et dormir, pour être en forme demain! Demain est un autre jour, tu sais?!

- C'est ta mère qui te disait ça?

Tohru s'arrêta net, étonnée.

- Maman? Non, non, c'est un proverbe comme un autre...Tu ne le connaissais pas?

Kyo haussa les épaules, il s'en moquait totalement.

- Bon alors, bonne nuit...

- Oui! Répondit Tohru avec entrain.

Il la dévisagea un instant, puis recula, et allait fermer la porte, quand Tohru s'exclama soudainement:

- La vaisselle! J'ai oublié la vaisselle! Je vais descendre et...

- Toi, tu te couches et tu dors! Ordonna Kyo en pointant un index autoritaire vers elle. Je ferai la vaisselle.

Et il claqua la porte.

Sitôt Kyo parti, elle soupira, et son sourire naïf s'éteignit. D'un geste las, elle tira la couverture, et s'allongea entre les draps sans penser à se mettre en pyjama. Elle ferma les yeux, tenta de tout oublier. La nuit allait être longue.

Pendant ce temps, en bas, Yuki terminait de manger avec un calme souverain, tandis que Shigure s'esclaffait en pointant ses baguettes en direction de Kyo, lequel s'était attaqué à la vaisselle avec un enthousiasme qui tenait plutôt de la détermination! Shigure s'avança, toujours en s'esclaffant, et lâcha d'un coup tout un tas de vaisselle sous le nez de Kyo, avant de repartir comme un voleur.

- Eeeeeh! Protesta Kyo. Ca va pas bien ou quoi?! T'as bousillé l'assiette, imbécile!

Shigure passa la tête par la porte, observa un silence de quelques secondes, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'assiette séparée en deux, et il arqua un sourcil.

- Ooooooh, Kyo, c'est pas bien, ça, tu as cassé la vaisselle! Bon, ce n'est rien, je vais simplement me servir dans ton compte en banque, pour racheter une assiette, et pourquoi pas un nouveau service? Quelle idée géniale! Je suis un génie! Toute cette vaisselle est décidément bien trop vieille, tout est trop vieux ici, je vais faire refaire toute la décoration! Tiens, je n'ai qu'à demander à Toh...

Kyo lui envoya un coup de poing dans la figure, que Shigure esquiva de justesse.

- Et puis quoi encore?! Elle n'a pas que ça à faire, figure-toi, espèce d'égocentrique narcissique!

Shigure s'aérait le visage à l'aide d'un éventail sorti de nulle part.

- Kyo, Kyo! Dit-il en adoptant sa voix la plus niaise. Mon petit Kyo! Ca ne te va pas de sortir autant de mots compliqués d'un seul coup, on dirait que tu te donnes l'air intelligent, quelle arrogance!

- Tu sous-entends, quoi, là?!

- Et puis d'abord, poursuivit Shigure en l'ignorant royalement, Tohru sera ravie de me rendre ce petit service de rien du tout. Je l'héberge, c'est la moindre des choses qu'elle serve à quelque chose dans cette maison, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas la faire culpabiliser? Oh, Kyo, quel vice dans ton esprit, c'est répugnant! Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, au fond, vois-tu...

- Et ça va coûter combien, tout ce bordel?!! S'époumona Kyo en brandissant l'éponge sous le nez de Shigure. Je suppose que tu vas encore utiliser mon compte en banque pour te faire des cadeaux sur mon dos, hein?!

Shigure, sans cesser de s'éventer, éloigna l'éponge du bout des doigts, et essuya la mousse qui lui coulait dessus sur le pull de Kyo.

- Félicitations, tu auras eu les deux minutes fatidiques d'intelligence à peu près correcte de ta vie!

Et il lui abattit son éventail sur la tête.

- Espèce de malade!!! Hurla Kyo dès qu'il fut revenu de sa surprise.

Mais Shigure avait déjà pris la fuite en ricanant, retournant à ses activités obscures et mystérieuses.

- Mais quel idiot! S'exclama Kyo.

Il serra les poings de toutes ses forces, et l'éponge martyrisée lui glissa des mains pour s'envoler jusqu'au plafond. Elle rebondit et s'étala lamentablement au sol. Plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne ferait la vaisselle!

Dans la nuit, Tohru, endormie, remua dans son sommeil. De la sueur s'écoulait de son front. Elle gémit et se retourna dans son lit. Un meuble craqua dans la chambre. Soudain, elle se réveilla en hurlant de frayeur. Le bruit se répercuta plusieurs minutes dans le silence. La respiration de Tohru était saccadée, elle tremblait, ses yeux allaient d'un point à l'autre dans la chambre, sans en reconnaître le décor. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses yeux, elle se remit à hurler et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, le visage entre ses mains. Un bruit sourd retentit, elle ne l'entendit pas. Un peu plus tard, Kyo enfonçait la porte, et les garçons entraient en catastrophe dans la chambre, sous les commentaires d'un Shigure à moitié endormi.

- Kyo, je te signale que j'avais la clé! Tu aurais pu éviter de défoncer ma pauvre porte! Je vais -encore- devoir piocher dans ton compte en banque!

- Tu crois qu'on a le temps, imbécile?! Se hérissa Kyo. Et puis comment ça se fait que tu ais la clé?!!

- Mais c'est ma maison, tout de même! S'indigna Shigure.

Yuki tendit la main vers Tohru, qui s'était éloignée à la toute extremité du lit, et s'était mise à pleurer.

- Tohru...

Elle le repoussa brutalement, et croisa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour se protéger d'une chose inconnue, en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces.

- Tohru...

Que lui arrivait-il? Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir, elle refusait qu'ils l'approchent.

- Yuki, va appeler Hatori, ordonna soudain Shigure. Dis-lui de venir, le plus vite possible.

Yuki acquiesça, l'air grave.

- Ah! Ajouta Shigure. Oui, et si tu pouvais aussi lui demander de m'amener ces petits gâteaux, là, qui...

Double direct du droit de Yuki et Kyo. Shigure vit des étoiles danser autour de ses yeux. Yuki descendit téléphoner, Kyo tenta de raisonner Tohru.

- Ca va, ça va aller...Tohru...Tohru, écoute-moi, tout va bien, c'est fini...

Un moment plus tard, Hatori, essoufflé, entrait dans la pièce.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu (à ce niveau-là, c'était de la téléportation!). Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- On aimerait bien que tu nous le dises!! S'exclamèrent Kyo et Yuki, exaspérés.

- Elle s'est mise à hurler, c'est ça qui nous a réveillés. On l'a trouvée comme ça en entrant. Elle prend peur dès qu'on l'approche.

- Dit comme ça, tu fais penser à un dangereux psychopathe, mon cher Yuki! Commenta Shigure, qui entre temps était revenu à lui.

Hatori dévisageait Tohru, qui, le regard vide, les yeux exorbités, semblait fixer un point droit devant elle. Et si jamais...Il avança sa main vers le visage de Tohru, tout en lui parlant d'un ton apaisant.

- Tohru, tu me reconnais? C'est Hatori. Je vais t'aider, d'accord? Il ne faut pas avoir peur.

- Hatori, c'est peut-être bien le nombre le plus long de mots que j'ai entendu sortir de ta bouche en dix secondes! Déclara Shigure, émerveillé.

Hatori appliqua le plat de sa main sur le visage de Tohru. Une larme coula sous ses doigts. Un silence s'établit, quasi-religieux, uniquement troublé par la respiration profonde de la jeune fille. Même Shigure avait cessé de parler.

Hatori retira sa main. Les yeux de Tohru avaient repris leur éclat habituel.

Hatori soupira.

- Ca va aller, maintenant, je pense. Tohru?

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

- Merci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait? Voulut savoir Yuki.

Hatori ne répondit pas.

- Je rentre.

- Hein?! S'exclamèrent les trois garçons. Mais, Hatori...!

Il s'éloigna, Shigure sur ses talons.

- Ca va aller? Demanda Yuki.

Elle hocha la tête en silence.

- Tu veux quelque chose? S'enquit Kyo après une hésitation. Un chocolat chaud?

-...Oui. S'il te plait.

- D'accord.

Les deux cousins échangèrent un regard, soupirèrent. Elle recommençait enfin à parler!

Les jours passèrent sans qu'elle ne daigne parler de son cauchemar à personne. Hatori avait en fait "canalisé" les souvenirs qui l'avaient rattrapée dans son sommeil. L'inquiétude qu'elle s'était faite pour son grand-père avait dû constituer l'élément déclencheur de ce cauchemar. Dire qu'elle avait oublié tout ça...Tous ses souvenirs trop douloureux, elle les avait repoussés. Elle était allée voir son grand-père à l'hôpital. Sa santé remontait doucement, mais sûrement, ce qui n'était pas le cas du moral de Tohru. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus elle s'enfonçait dans un silence inquiétant. Les autres ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour lui arracher un sourire. A ce train-là, Uo allait devenir folle. Hana et elle, durant toutes ces années d'amitié, ne l'avaient jamais vu dans un été pareil. Même après l'accident de sa mère, elle avait tenté de garder le sourire. Alors, pourquoi maintenant...? Après avoir fait un bref résumé de la situation à Haru et Momiji, qui s'était récrié d'horreur (Tohru, ne plus sourire?!), Kyo et Yuki se voyaient maintenant investis de la mission de la surveiller.

- Yuuuuuun-yun! Yun-yun est dans les nuages! Reviens parmi nous! Lança Kakeru.

L'association des élèves organisait une fois de plus une réunion.

Yuki cligna des yeux, déconcerté.

- Ah...? Pardon.

- ..., fut le seul commentaire de Machi.

Nao soupira, de l'air de l'adulte respectable au milieu d'une bande de gamins.

- Si même le président se met à rêvasser!

- Contrairement à toi, nous sommes des êtres humains! Décréta Kakeru en passant un bras autour des épaules de Yuki.

- Pardon?!

- A quoi tu pensais, avec cet air éploré? Voulut savoir Kimi.

Le doigt sur les lèvres, elle attendait une réponse.

- Je...

Yuki hésitait à répondre. Toute cette histoire ne les concernait pas vraiment. Mais l'attitude de Tohru l'inquiétait vraiment...

- Allez Yun-yun! Accouche!

Yuki prit soudain un air résolu, qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

- Bon, d'accord!

- Urgh! Yun-yun, tu m'as soufflé dans l'oreille!

Yuki rougit comme une pivoine, fut bientôt imité par Machi qui, elle, avait tout le mal du monde à ne pas éclater de rire.

- Moi aussiiiiiiiii! S'exclama Kimi. Moi aussi, Yun-yun, souffle-moi dans l'oreille!

- Mais ça va pas, non?!!

Il fit un brusque virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés et planta un index courroucé entre les deux yeux de Kakeru.

- Et toi, arrête de débiter des âneries! T'avais qu'à pas être là, d'abord!

- Mais tu m'as fait mal! Danger public! Tu m'as assommé avec un seul doigt! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, t'es pas humain!

Machi s'était recroquevillée dans un coin pour que personne ne la voie, elle tremblait littéralement de rire. Nao restait pétrifié, traumatisé par cette déchéance.

- Bah tu vois, ça va mieux! Finit par lancer Kakeru.

Yuki cessa un instant de le secouer comme un prunier pour mieux s'imprégner du sens de cette phrase.

- Hein?

- Mais voui! T'avais l'air tout rabougri, on aurait dit un citron pourri!

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel on dévisagea Yuki, tentant de faire le rapprochement entre un beau gosse et un citron pourri.

- Un citron pourri?! S'exclama finalement Yuki, choqué. C'est vrai que je m'inquiète...Mais un citron pourri...

Il s'interrompit. Un citron pourri?!

- Tu t'inquiètes? Enchaîna aussitôt Kakeru. Tiens, mais pourquoi doooonc?

- Tohru a un comportement bizarre.

Kakeru repassa tout à coup en mode sérieux.

- Hein?

- Tohru?! S'exclama Kimi. Mais c'est qui ça, Toooohru? Il est beau? Il est grand? Il est riche? Il m'aime en secret?! Oui, c'est ça! Il m'aime en secret et c'est pour ça qu'il souffre et que ça lui donne un air bizarre, et ça fait se faire du souci à tout le monde parce qu'on ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, normal, je suis son premier amour! Kyah! Oh, mais il ne faut pas, voyons!

- Qu'il t'aime? Réussit à placer Kakeru.

- Qu'il souffre en _silence_. Oh, c'est trop chou, il est timide, je lui fais peur et...

- Tu fais peur à tout le monde, de toute façon.

- Ah, zut, c'est fâcheux qu'il soit timide, j'ai horreur des gens timides, ça me donne envie de leur faire des crasses, mais ce n'est pas un problème, qu'il me le dise s'il m'aime, si il est beau je dois bien avoir une place où le caser dans mon agenda...

Elle se mit à feuilleter son agenda.

- Ah! Là! Entre Tsukasa, Masato, Makoto, et...?

Elle fronça le nez, avança son visage tout près de l'agenda.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est mal écrit, je me demande qui peut bien avoir une écriture aussi répugnante!

- Vu qu'il s'agit de _ton_ agenda, je te laisse deviner toute seule.

- Je ne me souviens plus du nom de ce type. Il avait un nom bien...Commun. Terriblement dépourvu de saveur...

- Mon prénom est parfumé à la grenadine, se moqua Kakeru. Et toi, Yun-yun?

- Ah! S'exclama Kimi. Mais c'est bien sûr!

Elle frappa son poing dans sa paume, très fière d'elle d'avoir trouvé, et tourna la tête. Son index s'éleva, menaçant, en direction de...

- Nao!

- Nao?! S'écrièrent en coeur Kakeru et Yuki.

Nao qui était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Kakeru et Yuki se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules, et éclatèrent de rire. Pas sympa.

- Oui, alors...Poursuivit Kimi, qui avait repris ses comptes. Ah! Oui, j'ai deux minutes, là! Ah, mais si jamais il est laid, je le lui dis clairement, hein, qu'il est laid et que je ne veux pas de lui, comme ça il ne souffrira plus en silence et tu n'auras plus à te faire de soucis, Yun-yun, même que pour le consoler comme je suis très gentille, je pourrai lui faire porter mon cartable, et il sera heureux et moi ça me...

- Tohru est une fille, précisa Yuki.

"Il se fait du soucis pour une fille?" Pensa Machi. "Ah, mais, je la connais...Il se fait du soucis pour une fille..."

- Une fille?! Mais c'est un prénom de garçon, ça!!!

- Oui, mais Tohru est une fille. C'est celle qui est parfois avec moi, et la fille aux ondes, et la yankee, et cet imbécile de Kyo, aussi, et...

- Qui ça???

- Cette fille qu'on voit souvent passer dans les couloirs avec _Momiji_. Ils se tiennent la main comme deux amoureux et il y a une aura fleurie qui plane autour d'eux.

- Ah, cette fille!

Kimi réfléchit une seconde.

- Ah, mais tiens! Je l'ai vue passer, tout à l'heure! J'étais avec...Je sais plus qui, et je l'ai vue sortir du bâtiment principal, même qu'elle devait sécher les cours parce qu'à cette heure-là normalement tout le monde est en classe, et à mon avis, elle allait à un rendez-vous galant en douce, mais personnellement moi, je la trouve assez "bof", elle n'a rien de spécial, pas comme moi qui...

- _Tohru?! Sécher les cours?!_

Yuki agrippa Kimi par le poignet, l'air alarmé.

- Tu es sure?!

- Oh Yun-yun, je ne te savais pas aussi entreprenant!

Yuki regarda sa main, qui tenait toujours le poignet de Kimi. Il rougit, la lâcha précipitamment. Une petite ride très contrariée s'était creusée du côté des lèvres de Machi.

- Je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose!

- Mais Yun-yun! Se plaignit Kimi.

Sa seule réponse fut la porte qui lui claqua au nez, Yuki était déjà loin.

- Il ne m'écoute même pas! S'indigna-t-elle. Hum...C'est assez séduisant, en fait, comme comportement.

- Ca suffit, Kimi, répliqua Machi, énervée.

Kimi la dévisagea deux secondes, avant d'agiter la main de haut en bas d'un air tout à fait désinvolte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Machin?

Kakeru, songeur, ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à la prise de bec qui s'engageait.

Yuki avait prévenu tout le monde. Kyo, Haru, Momiji, qui avaient réquisitionné Rin, Kagura, Ritsu (qui traînait dans le coin à ce moment-là), Hiro et Kisa...Sans qu'on sache très bien comment, les treize du zodiaque (mis à part Kureno qui -on l'en excuse- était occupé quelque part dans la résidence principale des Soma), s'étaient soudain retrouvés lâchés en liberté dans la nature, à la recherche de leur précieuse Tohru! Le plus inquiétant dans toute cette histoire, c'est que c'était _Tohru!_ Il pouvait très bien lui être arrivé tout et n'importe quoi. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien et était rentrée à la maison, mais sur le chemin, elle s'était sentie mal et s'était évanouie -c'était déjà arrivé une fois-, ou alors elle avait trouvé le moyen de se perdre, c'était bien son genre, ou elle s'était faite kidnapper par un type louche qui s'était fait passer pour un gentil monsieur qui avait besoin d'aide et il se serait en fait avéré que c'était un mafioso japonais, oh là là, oh là là, au secours! On décida de se séparer -mais Haru irait avec Rin, c'était plus prudent, parce qu'il était bien capable de se perdre, celui-là aussi!!

Bien loin de toute cette agitation, devant la résidence principale des Soma, Tohru restait immobile, songeuse. Elle était là pour une raison bien précise. Tohru tourna la tête. A quelques pas, il y avait le passage que lui avait montré la petite Momo. Elle pouvait entrer par là. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, simplement pour vérifier que personne ne la voyait (c'était tout de même de la violation de domicile!) et se mit à ramper, sans se soucier de ses vêtements. Elle chercha quelques minutes et finit par découvrir le pavillon. Devant la porte, dressée là comme un cerbère, une dame âgée en kimono surveillait l'endroit. La détermination de Tohru se raffermit, elle alla se planter devant la dame avec un gentil sourire et exécuta une révérence rapide.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Tohru Honda. Je souhaiterais voir monsieur Akito, c'est très important.

La dame lui jeta un regard plein de dédain.

- Petite insolente! Comment êtes-vous entrée?! Vous ne ferez pas un pas de plus! Veuillez déguerpir immédiatement, monsieur Akito n'a pas que cela à faire que de recevoir des traînées de votre genre!

Le sourire de Tohru ne disparut pas.

- C'est vraiment important. S'il vous plait.

- Seriez-vous sourde, petite peste?!

Mais Tohru, se rendant compte qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause, ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle la dépassa sans mot dire, la bousculant quand la femme se plaça entre elle et la porte, s'excusa au passage, et entra sans écouter le moins du monde ses cris d'indignation. La femme voulut l'empêcher de pénétrer à l'intérieur, Tohru lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle en resta muette d'indignation une minute entière.

A l'intérieur, le silence était impressionnant. Tohru se tenait tout contre la porte, les mains derrière son dos, empêchant la servante d'entrer. Akito était là, tout au fond de la salle. Elle lui tournait le dos.

- Voulez-vous bien cesser tout ce bruit?! C'est agaçant!

Akito devait croire que c'était sa servante, qui se tenait ici. Elle aurait une drôle de surprise, en se retournant.

-...Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je n'en ai pas pour bien longtemps.

En entendant sa voix, Akito se retourna brusquement, le visage déformé dans une expression mêlant avec virtuosité stupéfaction et haine.

- Que...?

- Ce que je viens faire ici? Répliqua Tohru. Mettre les choses au clair. Ce serait bien temps, vous ne trouvez pas, mademoiselle Akito?

Les traits d'Akito se crispèrent un peu plus, si encore c'était possible.

- De quoi parles-tu, espèce de petite folle? Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu en as assez fait comme ça? Tu comptes me tourmenter encore longtemps? Et tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser faire?!!

Tohru garda le silence.

- Alors, tu ne parles plus, tout d'un coup?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu as peur? Tu as raison, parce que j'en ai assez, de toi! Tu as épuisé ma patience!

Tohru, l'air déterminé, fit un pas en direction d'Akito.

- Quelle patience? Vous vous trouvez patiente? Regardez-vous, vous tremblez. Vous n'avez qu'une envie, c'est de me lancer le premier objet qui vous tombera sous la main à la figure. Et vous savez pourquoi?

Sitôt Tohru ayant libéré la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, et la servante apparut, piteuse.

- Monsieur Akito! je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de passer, mais...Je vais la raccompagner.

- Dehors!! Hurla Akito. Cette conversation ne te regarde en rien! Déguerpis!

- Mais, je...Maître...

- J'ai dit dehors!

La servante dut s'incliner.

La porte se referma derrière elle, et Tohru observa:

- Vous auriez pu en profiter pour me faire jeter dehors.

- Tu vas disparaître...Personne n'a besoin de toi, tu vas disparaître...Les douze reviendront auprès de moi, et nous serons heureux tous ensemble...Tu creveras seule!

Tohru reçut la réplique comme un coup de couteau. Seule...

- Vous savez, il y a une histoire...J'ai cru que ça ne me reviendrait jamais...Mais toute cette colère, qui était au fond...Quand je me suis retrouvée toute seule avec maman, je n'ai pas compris. J'étais triste, parce que je savais qu'on était menacées. Au début, j'étais toute petite, mais lorsqu'on voit la mort de près une fois, on comprend que tout peut disparaître en une seconde. Que tout risque de basculer, et qu'il ne nous restera plus rien. Et c'est tellement triste, qu'on préfère ne pas y penser du tout.

- Tais-toi...

- Et puis maman est partie aussi. Je...J'étais tellement...Je me dégoûtais. Je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir, parce qu'elle...avait trop souffert...en restant avec moi. Je savais qu'elle aurait voulu rejoindre mon père...Et...

Sa voix se brisa. C'était...C'était...Tout ça, c'était...

- C'était tout de ma faute! Tout ça, c'était...juste ma faute! Si je n'avais pas été là, si je n'avais pas voulu retenir maman...comme une égoïste...Et maintenant, grand-père aussi, il va...C'est trop injuste! Maman, papa aussi, et moi...Je voulais juste être heureuse! C'était tout ce que je...tout ce qu'on...demandait! Moi, je ne veux pas! Vous ne voyez pas ça?! C'est trop injuste! Ca ne devrait pas être possible! Et si vous ne comprenez pas...

- Tais-toi! Tais-toi! Tais-toi! Laisse-moi en paix! Disparais!

Akito se bouchait les oreilles. Tout ça, elle le savait bien! C'était pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas écouter. Bien sûr que c'était dur! Mais...

- Mais si vous ne voulez rien voir, ce sera trop tard! Vous allez perdre tout ceux que vous aimez, et lorsque vous vous en rendrez compte, ce sera trop tard! Vous avez peur, Akito!

"Père..."

- _Non!!_ Tais-toi! Tu racontes n'importe quoi! Tu ne sais rien! Tu n'es rien! Tu vas...

- Vous êtes en train d'éloigner tout le monde de vous, Akito!

"Père est parti. Il ne reviendra pas..."

- Akito!

"Pourquoi?" "C'est ta faute. C'est toi qui l'a tué"

- _Akito!_

"Il ne t'aimait pas"

Un hurlement déchirant échappa à Akito. Non! Non, non, non! Non, ce n'était pas vrai! Ce n'était pas elle, elle n'avait rien fait! Ce n'était pas sa faute! Ce n'était pas juste!

"Je voulais juste être heureuse"

- Akito...

Tohru s'avançait. Akito, apeurée, la voyait se rapprocher, toujours, de plus en plus...Ses doigts trouvèrent le vase, à proximité, se refermèrent dessus. Elle leva la main...

Tohru avait tout vu. Elle ne recula pas, ne s'arrêta pas. Elle continua à avancer, et le vase, lorsqu'il fut tout près de l'atteindre, elle ne chercha pas à l'éviter. Il se brisa, à son contact, et la joue de Tohru se mit à saigner. Une perle de sang se formait, devant les yeux d'Akito, qui voyait Tohru se rapprocher, indifférente à tout, inexorablement. Akito se recroquevilla.

- Je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel...Je suis au-dessus de la mort...Ils me vénèrent tous...

Tohru lui prit le menton entre ses doigts, planta son regard droit dans le sien.

- Quand ma mère est décédée, j'ai pensé "Je hais ce monde. Il n'a pas besoin de nous. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Tous ces gens qui se fichent de moi, je voudrais qu'ils disparaissent. Je veux qu'ils crèvent et que tout soit tout noir". C'est faux! C'est terriblement faux! Il ne faut pas penser comme ça, il ne faut pas, parce que quelqu'un a besoin de vous, même si vous ne le savez pas encore, et vous avez besoin de cette personne...Et tant que vous vivrez, il y aura toujours quelqu'un d'autre dont vous aurez besoin. Maman est partie...Et quelqu'un est en train de prendre de plus en plus de place dans mon coeur. Vous savez pourquoi? Parce que le temps s'est arrêté pour maman, et pas pour moi. Je ne voulais pas l'accepter, parce que j'ai terriblement peur de l'oublier pour de bon. Lorsque je ne me souviendrai plus de son visage...de son sourire...Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Elle sourit. Des larmes étaient en train de se mêler au sang sur sa joue, et ça la piquait.

- Vous êtes en train de me tuer le coeur, Akito, parce que vous voulez enfermer la personne que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Vous voulez détruire Kyo. Et moi...Moi...Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. J'aime trop Kyo! Et je sais que...

Son sourire tremblota, emprunt d'un goût amer. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage, lui rougissant les yeux.

- Je sais que vous l'aimez aussi, que vous aimez les douze, tous...Et que vous voulez juste pouvoir être avec eux. Même si le dieu de la légende meurt...

Akito sursauta, elle allait se dégager. Tohru la retint, de force, énonça bien clairement:

- Même si le dieu de la légende meurt, avec la malédiction, il restera toujours la personne, cachée derrière. Vous ne disparaîtrez pas, Akito, mais pour ça, il faut que vous cessiez de vous cacher. C'est bien pour ça, que vous m'avez laissée me rapprocher des Soma? Pour que je puisse...vous aider...Vous voulez que tout change...Mais pour ça, il faut que vous, vous commenciez à changer. Ca ne vous plairait pas? De ne plus être le dieu, celui qui intimide, mais juste l'amie, au milieu de tout le monde? Que tout le monde ait vraiment besoin de vous? Vous ne voulez pas être heureuse?

Akito s'était mise à pleurer, à chaudes larmes. Le silence accueillit les paroles de Tohru.

- Je sais que monsieur Kureno se fait du soucis pour vous...Il veut juste votre bonheur, il le fait passer même avant le sien. Et tous les autres, s'ils vous connaissaient mieux, je suis sûre qu'ils vous aimeraient tant!

Akito serrait les poings, contre les vêtements de Tohru, elle lui faisait un peu mal, mais Tohru s'en moquait.

- Moi...Je leur ai fait...tellement de mal...

- Mais ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez, objecta Tohru dans un murmure.

- Non...

Elle voulait juste être heureuse.

Un bruit sec retentit soudain, Tohru, surprise, sursauta, elle vacilla un instant et perdit l'équilibre.

- Yaaaaaaah!

Et badaboum.

- Tohru!

Ah! Comment? Pourquoi? Cette voix, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien! Mais...! Elle n'y comprenait plus rien!

- Kyo?!

Kyo, qui venait de faire une entrée fracassante, avait brutalisé la porte, et c'était ce bruit qui avait surpris Tohru!

Kyo regarda Tohru, a demie étalée par terre, les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction, et allez savoir pourquoi, la seule chose qu'il remarqua tout de suite, ce fut le sang qui coulait allègrement le long de sa joue, et auquel venaient se mêler les larmes de la jeune fille. Elle pleurait! Elle était blessée!...Et puis, là, il finit par se rendre compte qu'Akito était dans la pièce, à même pas un mètre de Tohru, et dans la tête de Kyo s'additionnèrent aussitôt un et deux. Et, ô miracle, cela donnait...Un regrettable malentendu. Nous allons nous empresser de commenter celui-ci: AkitoCause. Sang+larmes de TohruEffet.VengeanceConséquence.

Le raisonnement était logique, correct même, mais il risquait de compliquer la trêve! Kyo et les maths, alors!

- Salaud...

- Euh, Kyo...Commença Tohru.

Et Akito qui ne disait rien! Que pouvait bien s'imaginer Kyo?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, ici?! Raah, toute cette tension, c'était trop, Tohru ne savait pas quoi faire!

- C'est toi qui l'as blessée! Cette fois, tu es allé trop loin! Tu vas morfler!

Tohru se leva d'un bond, poing tendu.

- Non, Kyo! C'est faux, tu ne dois...Enfin, non, mais, c'est vrai, mais...Mais...?

Tohru avait réussi à s'embrouiller toute seule. Pourquoi ne devait-il pas se mettre en colère, déjà?! Elle décida d'opter pour la version courte. Peu importait pourquoi, il ne devait pas se mettre en colère!

- Non, Kyo!

-...

Voilà le commentaire très édifiant d'Akito. On l'en remercie.

Kyo n'écoutait pas le moindre mot, persuadé d'avoir raison, qu'Akito avait fait exprès de blesser Tohru (alors qu'elle avait juste beaucoup, beaucoup paniqué, et avait agi sans réfléchir) et que Tohru était trop gentille pour se mettre en colère. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Tohru blessée, son sang couler...Il serra le poing, s'apprêta à...

- Non!

Tohru s'était jetée entre Kyo et Akito pour l'empêcher de la frapper, et Kyo, surpris, voyant qu'une collision imminente entre son poing et la fille qu'il aimait était en train de s'organiser et qu'il allait envoyer valser Tohru à l'autre bout de la pièce s'il ne faisait rien, réussit à s'arrêter à temps (ouf!).

Il plana durant une seconde comme une espèce de lourd silence...

Kyo soupira.

- Mais t'es malade, ou quoi?! J'ai failli te refaire le portrait, imbécile! Ca t'aurait avancée à quoi?! Tout ça pour jouer les super héroïnes! T'es fière de toi?!

- Euh, je...mais...Akito, elle...je...ce n'est pas...ce que tu crois...

L'ordre manquait, mais le sens était là! Bien que très obscur aux yeux de Kyo.

- Tohru! Akito!

Ah?

D'un seul coup se rua dans le pavillon d'Akito un troupeau de signes représentants du zodiaque chinois. Momiji. Yuki. Kureno. Hatori. Shigure. Kisa. Hiro. Kagura. Rin. Haru. Et pour finir, Aya, qui ne freina pas assez tôt, et fit dégringoler toute cette bande de dominos!...Jusqu'aux pieds du couple fétiche. Un peu plus loin, Akito étouffait un pouffement dédaigneux. On lui pardonne. Aya se releva, en parfaite forme, épousseta ses vêtements, et lança:

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est sale, ici! On se demande à quoi est payée la femme de ménage! Et puis quel est l'idiot qui m'a poussé? Il faut être totalement dénué de cervelle pour...

- Tu as glissé tout seul, imbécile! S'exclamèrent en coeur Hatori, Yuki, Hiro, Rin et Haru.

- Tohru, ma chère Tohru! Je te retrouve! Enfin! Enfin!

Il se mit à agiter la main à l'adresse des nouvelles carpettes.

- Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit! Ne vous inquiétez plus, tous, je l'ai retrouvée! Je suis le meilleur! Décidément je me surprendrai toujours, on devrait ériger une statue à mon effigie, tellement je...

- Ca ne te viendrait pas à l'esprit, de t'excuser?!!

- Mais pour quoi faire? S'étonna Aya, perplexe.

Une unique question trottait dans la tête de Tohru. Mais que faisaient-ils tous là?! Dans la tête des douze, c'était une pensée bien différente qui occupait une grande partie de la place: Ouf, elle était vivante (finalement) !

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Akito pour lancer sa petite bombe très personnelle.

- Oh, et, je suis une fille.

- Heiiin?!

- On le savait, répliquèrent en coeur Aya, Shigure et Hatori.

Kureno ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, observant la scène en souriant. Il y eut bien un regard en coin légèrement chargé de haine de la part de Shigure, mais...rien de bien grave.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez rien dit, gros malins?! S'indignèrent les plus jeunes.

Kyo était encore légèrement assommé par tout ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus en moins de cinq minutes.

- Parce que ça ne vous regardait pas, et vous n'aviez qu'à naître plus tôt, un point c'est tout!

Le ton était sans réplique.

Ritsu, dernier manquant à l'appel, fit son entrée en scène, fracassante. Il débarqua de nulle part en courant.

- Non, il ne faut paaaaaaaaaaas!

- Il ne faut pas quoi? S'étonna tout le monde d'une seule voix.

Ritsu termina sa course en plein milieu de la salle, main levée, s'apprêtant à parler.

Silence.

Tout le monde était déjà là. Il arrivait après la bataille.

- Raaah! Pardon! Mille pardons!!! Excusez-moi, tous, tous, tous! Pardon! Je suis désolé!!...Mais...

Il jeta un regard de côté à Kyo et Tohru, enlacés, à Akito, qui se tenait à quelques pas à peine d'eux et n'avait haché menu, ni l'un, ni l'autre, et son regard revint au couple. La question du siècle tomba.

- Bah? Tu ne te transformes pas, Kyo? Comment ça se fait?

Aaaaaaaah...Oui, au fait! Comment était-ce possible?!? Et puis pourquoi ces deux-là étaient-ils dans les bras l'un de l'autre?! Les deux amoureux les plus coincés du monde s'étaient-ils transformés en dépravés?! Kyo avait-il monté un plan machiavélique pour attirer Tohru dans ses filets?! Pourquoi Akito semblait-il -euh, elle- totalement déconnecté(e)?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, à la fin???

Tohru ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Elle prit une grande inspiration et...

Silence.

Elle referma la bouche. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire.

L'assemblée lui lança un long, pesant regard. Tohru rougit violemment. Sans aucune raison, mais elle rougit quand même.

- J'y suis! S'écria Ayame.

- Oh non! Soupira Yuki.

- C'est ça! Je suis ce matin passé devant la maison délabrée d'un couple de vieux très laids et très éclairés, je leur souhaitai le bonjour, égal à moi-même, éclatant, magnifique, sublime, et j'en passe, je leur adressai pour cela un signe de tête, ce qui porta mon attention sur les rideaux bleus ornant avec une grande faute de goût la fenêtre de gauche, et je pus constater que...

Quinze minutes plus tard...

- Ainsi j'appris que jadis habitait en ces lieux un certain monsieur Yasaka d'apparence très digne, toujours vêtu d'un costard de première qualité, dont la cravate ne souffrait pas le moindre petit pli...

Nous avions donc affaire à une cravate maniaque.

- Il s'averra par la suite que le propriétaire de cette illustre cravate n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un respectable salaud qui battait sa femme trois fois par jour et dérobait en douce les paquets de chips au supermarché du coin. Le procès débuta quelques mois plus tard, mais dut être annulé car entre temps cet homme admirable avait réussi à prendre la fuite et s'était volatilisé au nez et à la barbe de tous. Le procès fut repoussé, l'épouse de ce brave homme remise en liberté s'envola par le premier avion pour la France, pays des droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen et de la romantique Paris! Ah, Paris! Mais combien y a-t-il de malheureux retrouvés morts de froid sur les bancs de la superbe ville de Paris chaque année? Mais cette femme devait ignorer également la réponse à cette question, pour l'excellente raison qu'elle ne se l'était pas posée, et embarqua dans l'avion un lundi au petit matin pour la France. Ainsi débutait une vie de débauche et de travail au noir. Ce matin, en passant devant cette maison délabrée au milieu de ce quartier si chic et si bien entretenu, et voyant ces deux adorables petits vieux occupés à emménager me dévisager, émerveillés par ma resplendissante beauté et mon incroyable charisme, avec leurs vieux rideaux bleus laids et pitoyables, sur un fond de soleil levant tout bonnement spectaculaire, je décidai que cette journée marquerait un grand point dans l'avenir de l'humanité. Cependant j'ignorais encore les conséquences d'une telle révélation, et je me rends compte maintenant que ce jour restera gravé dans les esprits comme celui où les rideaux bleus de deux petits vieux auront fait fuir la malédiction!

- Bien sûr! S'exclama Ritsu. C'est évident!

Mains liées, des étoiles plein les yeux, il buvait littéralement les paroles d'Aya, l'air frappé par une révélation divine. Ayame éclata d'un grand rire suffisant, tandis que les étoiles dans les yeux de Ritsu commençaient à envahir l'espace de la pièce.

Hatori repoussa les étoiles d'un geste du bras exaspéré.

- N'importe quoi, assena-t-il sans la moindre pitié.

"Il m'a piqué ma réplique" Pensa Yuki, déstabilisé.

Aya cessa brutalement de rire. Ritsu fut éjecté de son petit nuage et Kureno ouvrit la porte pour expulser les étoiles envahissantes.

Pourquoi aller chercher si compliqué? Il suffisait de faire référence à la célèbre histoire de la princesse et du crapaud, pour saisir le remède à la malédiction. Un beau prince, jadis, fut changé pour quelque raison en repoussant crapaud par une vilaine sorcière. Le seul moyen pour le crapaud malheureux de se débarrasser de cette malédiction serait de recevoir l'amour sincère et généreux d'une jeune fille, malgré son apparence répugnante. Il rencontra un jour cette jeune fille, qui s'avéra être, c'était plus commode, une princesse, et au bout d'on-ne-sait-quelles-péripéties, la princesse se mit à aimer le malheureux crapaud et le crapaud put donc redevenir le magnifique prince qu'il avait été. L'histoire dit "et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants", cependant, selon les sources d'un certain serpent que nous ne nommerons pas, il serait possible qu'étant parvenu à ses fins, le prince-crapaud ait dévoilé sa véritable nature et ait quitté la princesse qu'il n'aimait pas mais qui lui avait été bien utile, et se soit enfui avec la boulangère, avec laquelle il entretenait quelque obscure relation, prenant soin au passage de décharger la belle princesse d'un gros sac d'or superflu. La princesse pleura son bien-aimé de longues années, et lorsqu'un second crapaud se représenta à sa porte, elle s'empressa de le faire mener aux cuisines, non pas pour lui offrir le copieux repas auquel il avait droit, mais, ayant retenu une leçon de sa précédente expérience, pour lui faire couper les pattes par le chef cuisinier. Ainsi ne tenterait-il pas de l'abandonner. Le crapaud mourut dans la nuit, et la princesse se mit à disjoncter. Voici la véritable fin non censurée. Kyo manigançait-il tel le crapaud pour profiter de la naïve générosité de Tohru, et comptait-il s'enfuir, maintenant qu'il était parvenu à ses fins? La malédiction ne s'était-elle pas tout simplement affaiblie sous l'effet d'un mauvais rhume? Impossible, il n'était pas malade. Au fait, avec qui comptait-il s'enfuir? Kagura? Il aurait joué un double jeu?! Et pourquoi Kyo aurait-il -encore- le rôle d'un prince?

Un bruit insolite et tonitruant vint interrompre cette intense réflexion. Une espèce de "grouuuiiik", en fait. Ce n'était pas un cochon. C'était l'estomac de Tohru qui avait décidé de s'exprimer.

Un silence plana.

- C'est pas bientôt fini, tout ce bordel?!! S'écria Kyo, sans raison apparente. J'en ai marre!! Marre, marre!!! J'ai faim, moi, à la fin! On bouge!!

Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il tenait Tohru dans ses bras devant tout le monde, et cela le gênait énormément! Kyo était assez lent d'esprit.

- Ah boooon? S'étonna Shigure, la main sous le menton. Tu as faim, Kyooooo? Pourtant ce n'est pas _ton_ estomac qui a gargouillé...Comme c'est étrange...

- Est-ce que je t'en pose, moi, des questions?!

Et Kyo sortit en trombe du pavillon.

- Kyo! L'appela Tohru.

Mais il n'écoutait plus. Les douze échangèrent un regard, Momiji esquissa un grand sourire. Il possédait toujours son naturel enfantin. Il leva les bras, et joyeusement, vint prendre la main de Tohru, entouré de son aura fleurie.

- C'est super, s'exclama-t-il. Tohru, tu vas pouvoir dire à Kyo que...

Il baissa la voix, d'un air de conspirateur.

- Que tu es amoureuse de lui aussi!

Tohru rougit, gênée.

- Hein? Heu, non...je...Mais comment sais-tu ça?

Momiji eut un éblouissant sourire.

- C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit!

- Ah, euh...Aussi?!

Momiji posa sa main sur son menton, l'air faussement étonné.

- J'ai dit ça, moi? Oh, ah bon...

Et il sourit. Akito, la mine sombre, suivait leur conversation, même si à cause de leurs chuchotements elle ne pouvait comprendre que certains mots.

Tohru, ne se rendant compte de rien, rougit. Rin commençait à s'apercevoir de quoi il en retournait. Tohru était amoureuse de Kyo.

- Sortez, ordonna Akito. Tous.

Déconcertés, ils durent cependant obéir. Tohru fit un pas vers la sortie.

- Pas toi, idiote!

- Ah? S'étonna Tohru.

Les douze se dévisagèrent, un instant, et Yuki s'avança.

- Je reste aussi.

L'expression d'Akito se fit dure, froide.

- Ca va, ça va aller! Lança précipitamment Tohru, en agitant les mains. C'est bon, Yuki.

Il eut comme un doute.

- Tohru...Insista-t-il.

- Ca va, s'entêta-t-elle. Sincèrement.

-...Tu es sure?

Elle hocha la tête. Akito perdait patience.

- Bon, dans ce cas...

Yuki s'éloigna, lui lançant un dernier regard inquiet avant de faire coulisser la porte. Tohru le rassura d'un sourire. Elle se retrouva seule face à Akito. Un silence s'établit. Tohru n'avait pas peur. Elle avait confiance en la parole d'Akito.

- Je suppose que...Commença Akito.

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Tohru attendit, et comme rien ne venait, elle finit par questionner:

- Vous ne vouliez pas que les douze puissent entendre cette conversation?

Elle eut droit à un regard dédaigneux.

- Ca ne se voit pas, peut-être?

Tohru ne répondit pas, sourit.

- Je...

Et de nouveau, le silence. Akito avait du mal à s'exprimer. Elle finit par baisser les yeux. Elle sourit, un demi-sourire un peu songeur, et regarda Tohru, droit dans les yeux.

- Pour enfermer l'esprit du chat, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, il faudrait déjà qu'il existe...Je suppose que je n'ai plus aucune raison de faire enfermer Kyo dans le pavillon du chat...

Tohru écarquilla les yeux, la stupéfaction se peignant peu à peu sur ses traits. L'émotion monta, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, machinalement, et son geste à peine esquissé, voilà qu'elle pleurait. Elle sanglotait en silence, les yeux débordant de larmes, le coeur, de joie. Elle voyait tant de choses...Kyo. Elle allait rester aux côtés de Kyo. Les prochaines semaines...Mois...Années...Il serait toujours là. Toujours ensemble.

Elle ferait tout pour ça. Elle avait enfin compris à quel point elle avait besoin de lui, pour pouvoir vivre pleinement.

Akito grimaça, voulant dissimuler sa gêne.

- Arrête de pleurer, ordonna-t-elle. Ca m'énerve.

Tohru eut un petit rire étouffé. Aussitôt, les larmes redoublèrent.

- Je pleure, parce que je suis heureuse...Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle s'inclina devant Akito, dans une profonde révérence. Ses cheveux glissèrent le long de sa nuque, enveloppèrent ses épaules, ondulant autour d'elle. Tohru avait fermé les yeux. Elle souriait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elles lui chatouillaient le creux de la nuque. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Je vous remercie. Merci...Merci.

Mille fois. Merci. Si elle avait pu exprimer toute sa reconnaissance à travers ces mots, comme c'eut été agréable...Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le dire au monde entier. Merci. Mais les mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour ça. Elle se contenta de serrer les mains, l'une contre l'autre...de toutes ses forces.

Akito avait détourné la tête. Elle était gênée. Inutile d'en faire autant pour si peu.

- Ca suffit, lança-t-elle, d'une voix coupante.

Tohru se redressa, hocha la tête. L'émotion lui serrait la gorge. Elle était éperdue de bonheur. Elle se dirigea vers la porte du pavillon, qu'elle ouvrit, s'écartant pour laisser passer Akito. Celle-ci la dévisagea un instant, avant de sortir, dans un soupir dédaigneux. Tohru s'en moquait. Elle se retrouva dehors, au soleil, entourée des douze, qui attendaient sur le pallier. Tout à coup, une chaleur indescriptible monta dans son coeur. La voilà, la famille qui lui avait tant manqué. Sa famille. Il ne manquait plus que Kyo, qui avait disparu, quelque part. Tohru ne s'inquiétait pas, elle savait qu'il était tout près. Elle posa une main sur son coeur. Là. Il était présent à chaque battement de son coeur. Les douze avaient l'air un peu inquiets. Elle se rendait seulement compte à quel point ils avaient pu se faire du soucis pour elle. Pour rien...Elle allait bien. Tohru sourit. Et ce fut étrange. Un véritable sourire éclatant. Inondé de joie, pas juste doux, non...un sourire plein de passion. Elle adopta ce petit air déterminé, et les deux combinés donnèrent une impression déconcertante.

- Bon! Lança-t-elle à la cantonade, les faisant tous sursauter. Maintenant que tout est réglé et que tout le monde est heureux, il n'y a plus qu'à aller manger!

On n'osa pas lui demander si elle se rendait compte combien cette conclusion était débile.

La servante d'Akito était toujours quelque part par là. Elle tremblait d'indignation. Cette fille...Elle bondit sur place.

- Vous! Honte à vous! Je vous maudis tous, bande de monstres! Funeste soit le jour où cette fille à franchi les limites de la demeure Soma!

On lui opposa des regards incendiaires. Kisa et Tohru pouffèrent, Ritsu était gêné, il avait envie de s'excuser.

- Ca va pas bien, la tête?! S'exclamèrent-ils quasiment tous en même temps.

Akito eut un soupir dédaigneux. La dame, éplorée, catastrophée, sentit que ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle tomba à terre. Shigure pouffa de rire, pas très discrètement.

- Ah, mais alors! S'exclama tout à coup Momiji. Ca veut dire que je peux serrer Tohru dans mes bras!

- Hein?!

Il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras en riant. Il ne se transforma pas. Yuki plaqua sa main sur son visage, encore un cas irrécupérable.

- Ah, mais! S'exclama soudain Tohru.

Momiji releva la tête, curieux.

- Oui? Questionna Kagura.

- Où est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir aller manger?!

Les douze rirent doucement.

- C'est évident, pourtant!

- Chez toi, patate! Lança Rin en lui donnant un petit coup sur la tête.

- Pas question de payer quoi que ce soit! Bougonna Hiro pour lui-même.

Kisa l'entendit et se mit à rire.

- Hein?! Mais! Euh...C'est que, bah...je...

Panique.

- C'est...c'est pas chez moi! C'est la maison de monsieur Shigure, et...Yuki...et...Kyo...

- ET TOHRU, complétèrent les douze d'une seule et même voix.

Tohru devint brutalement aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Puis elle sourit.

"Est-ce qu'ils se rendent vraiment compte que la malédiction a disparu?" Se demanda Yuki. Lui-même avait du mal à réaliser...Ne plus se transformer au contact d'une fille n'appartenant pas au clan Soma. Ne plus avoir à être constamment sur ses gardes. Il soupira. Il avait l'étrange impression que ça n'allait pas pour autant lui simplifier la vie. Il mettrait un bon moment à s'habituer à ce changement, se connaissant...

- Bon alors, on y va?! S'impatienta Hiro.

La petite Kisa lui prit la main et sourit, un silence s'installa, Hiro rougit. Dans un sursaut, il se tourna vers le chef de famille. Akito, les yeux fermés, l'air énervé, s'était détournée. Tohru eut un petit sourire.

- On y va, Hiro, lança Kisa.

- Les gamins, on arrête de flirter en public! S'exclama Shigure en se procurant de l'air frais à l'aide de son éventail.

- Fous-nous la paix! S'hérissa Hiro.

Kisa rigola, et l'affaire fut réglée. Hiro rougit, il serra sa main dans la sienne. Tohru avait la tête ailleurs. Elle commençait à se demander où pouvait bien être Kyo...Yuki, qui la dévisageait discrètement, lança tout haut:

- Où est passé cet idiot de chat? Ca fait un moment qu'il a pris la fuite...

- Pourquoi, il te manque? Répliquèrent ensemble Shigure le perfide et Haru le curieux.

Tohru avait rougi. Elle lui lança un regard de côté, et détourna précipitamment la tête.

- Mais pas du tout, bande d'imbéciles! Se récria Yuki. Qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer, encore?!

Difficile de ne pas se poser la question devant leur expression choquée et leur mine de conspirateurs. Kagura grimaça un sourire, amusée.

- Oh, Yun-yuuuuun a rougi!!

Kakeru, débarqué de nulle part, vint se planter à côté de Yuki, très fier de lui-même,et, apercevant finalement Aya, s'écria:

- Mon commandant!!

Et ce fut le retour des étoiles.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, toi?!! S'époumona Yuki, hors de lui.

- Comment il est entré? Voulut savoir Haru.

On haussa les épaules.

- D'accord.

- Un dîner!! Ouais, un dîneeeer! Yun-yun, c'est une super idée, en plus je crève de faim! Tu me passes ton portable? J'ai plus de crédit.

Sans attendre la réponse d'un Yuki hésitant entre l'éclat de colère et l'angoisse, il trouva le portable et se mit à pianoter à toute vitesse sur les touches.

- Allo, voui ma chériiiie -il adopta une expression bizarre et distordue- on va manger chez Yun-yun, ce soir! Tu viens? Ah, euh...

Kakeru éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et le son explosa le silence ambiant.

- _Mais ça va pas, non?! Tu es malade, Kakeru?! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es invité sans leur demander leur avis et qu'on va jouer les parasites chez des gens qui ont sûrement mieux que ça à faire que de nous..._

Kakeru rapprocha le téléphone.

- On mangera de la viande, précisa-t-il en levant le pouce en signe de victoire.

Silence au bout de la ligne. Soupir de soulagement général.

- Ooooooooooooh! J'arrive!

Clic. Elle avait raccroché. Kakeru composa un autre numéro. Il avait l'intention de transformer la maison en discothèque?!?

- Tohru, t'as plus qu'à faire de la viande, observa Momiji.

- Ah?!

- Je veux du boeuf aux oignons, remarqua Haru.

- Ah?! Euh...

Au milieu de tout ce schmilblick bruyant, Akito aperçut, au loin, Ren Soma, qui les observait de son air moqueur, impitoyable...Elle se raidit.

Et puis Tohru trébucha et se cassa la figure en beauté.

- !!!

Général.

- Tohru! Ca va?? T'aurais pu faire attention!

Alors, Akito qui avait assisté à toute la scène, se détendit, et lança un regard de défi à sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus seule, et que ce n'était pas Ren Soma, mais elle, Akito, qui avait gagné. Akito avait eu raison de penser que Tohru Honda pourrait lui venir en aide...Oui, enfin, bon, cette fille était tout de même la reine des cruches. Shigure sourit. Toute cette affaire se terminait très bien, en fin de compte. Mieux, selon ses plans. Il était trop fort! Hatori se demanda vaguement comment il faisait, et haussa les épaules, finalement, il s'en moquait. Shigure dévisagea Akito, d'un air carrément moqueur. Akito rougit, et détourna la tête.

- Machi? On mange tous chez ton chéri, t'as intérêt à venir, et puis Yun-yun dit qu'il aimerait bien te voir, il est à côté de moi. Tu viens, tu ne discutes pas, à tout de suite. Au fait, il a un truc important à te dire. A tout de suite.

Kakeru raccrocha. Un grand sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres alors que la famille Soma lui lançait des regards médusés. Yuki avait envie de l'étrangler. Un truc important à lui dire, hein? Il attrapa Kakeru par le revers de son manteau et le secoua comme pour tenter de faire réagir le cerveau qui se trouvait peut-être dans cette tête à claques.

- Un truc important à lui dire?! Explosa-t-il. D'où sors-tu ça?! Et quoi donc, je te prie???

- Yun-yuuuun! Se plaignit Kakeru. On ne martyrise pas son beau-frère! Bah c'est vrai, que t'as un truc important à lui dire, de toute façon...

Aya, s'intéressant de près à cette conversation, avait tendu l'oreille.

- Comment ça, quoi? Yun-yun, je suis pas sensé savoir quel truc important tu vas lui dire, moi! T'es bête, ou quoi? Tu me prends pour qui? De toute façon tout le monde le sait déjà que tu l'aimes, alors c'est pas la peine de faire durer le suspense! Quel timide! C'est mignon Yun-yuuun! Mais avec Machi, c'est pas la technique la plus appropriée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Yuki se figea, plus rouge que rouge. Aya restait muet d'émotion devant cette révélation divine. Son petit frère amoureux!

- Yuuuuuuuki! S'exclama-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules. Mon petit frère va entrer dans le monde des grands! Le premier amour, ah, que ces mots fleurent bon à mes oreilles! Il te faut les conseils d'un maître, laisse-moi faire, tu vas voir, quelques jours et tu seras trans-for-mé! Elle va être littéralement à tes pieds, mon petit Yun-yuuuuun!!!

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!!! Vociféra Yuki.

Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Hatori soupira. Il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place.

- Elle sait au moins où on habite? Demanda Shigure.

Il y eut comme un silence. Aya et Kakeru adoptèrent une mine catastrophée tout à fait repoussante. Ce dernier s'empressa de rappeler Machi avec le portable de Yuki, les doigts tremblants.

- Daignerais-tu me rendre mon portable un jour? S'enquit Yuki, à bout de patience.

- Une seconde! Machi! Je vais venir te chercher avec Yun-yun, ça va être plus simple! Au fait, son numéro, c'est le...

- KAKERU!!!

- Oups, je te laisse, Yun-yun est un radin du portable.

- Quelqu'un a vu Tohru? S'enquit Kagura.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Hein?

- Elle n'est plus là, précisa-t-elle.

Tohru se spécialisait dans la disparition.

Ils blêmirent tous. Même Akito sembla accorder un léger intérêt à la conversation.

- Kyo.

Il se retourna. A quelques pas, Tohru le dévisageait. Il rougit. Tout à coup, il se sentait gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Tohru s'approcha. Elle s'arrêta tout près, et baissa les yeux.

- Euh, je...

- Oui?

Ils se regardèrent, rougirent.

-...Pourquoi es-tu parti, tout à l'heure? Tu as surpris tout le monde...

Kyo se raidit.

- Pourquoi je...Ah! Ah, ça...

Il n'en savait absolument rien du tout. Brillant, comme raison, n'est-ce pas?

- J'ai paniqué, ça te va?! Lança-t-il brusquement.

Tohru frissonna, surprise.

- Ah, oh...Euh...Excuse-moi.

- Non, excuse-moi, toi...Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça! Mais...t'excuser pour quoi?!

- Ah? Euh...

Tohru hésita.

- Je ne...sais pas du tout.

Il soupira.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi...

- Pardon!

- Mais non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Ah.

Un silence s'installa.

- J'ai eu très peur que tu sois enfermé dans le pavillon du chat, dit-elle précipitemment.

Kyo fronça les sourcils.

- Je savais que...tu t'y étais déjà résigné, et moi ça me déchirait...Tu sais, je ne veux pas que...

Tohru rougit, la direction de ses yeux effectua un plongeon jusqu'au sol.

- Un jour, tu m'as dit que...si je tombais amoureuse de quelqu'un, toi, tu agirais uniquement en ma faveur...Je...

- Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un?!

Kyo sentait la douleur l'envahir. Tohru, amoureuse d'un garçon...Pourquoi avait-il voulu penser que ça n'arriverait jamais? C'était Tohru. Tohru, l'innocente. Sa Tohru. Il l'aimait...tellement. Alors qu'il s'était persuadé que, maintenant que la malédiction était levée, il pourrait rester avec elle, pour toujours...et que peut-être, avec le temps, elle aurait fini par l'aimer aussi un peu...Tohru était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça lui fendait le coeur. Mais si c'était vrai, alors...il ne pouvait que l'encourager. Ce type...il avait tellement peur qu'il la blesse, et qu'elle soit malheureuse. Si c'était le cas, il se jura qu'il lui ferait la peau. C'était peut-être vaniteux, mais il savait que personne ne se préoccuperait jamais du bonheur de Tohru comme lui. Personne ne l'aimerait jamais aussi fort que lui.

Tohru hocha la tête.

- Oui...Et je...S'il te plait, Kyo, je voudrais te demander...Tiens parole, je t'en prie!

Ce fut comme si elle lui enfonçait un couteau en plein coeur.

- Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

Tohru le dévisagea un instant, déconcertée, et finit par comprendre le sens de sa question.

- Qui...?

- Quel est le nom de ce type que tu aimes? Il t'aime aussi?

- Si...Je ne sais pas.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- A toi de me le dire.

- Hein?

Tohru eut un sourire hésitant.

- Le garçon que j'aime...c'est toi, Kyo.

Ces mots prononcés, ses joues devinrent plus rouges encore et elle baissa la tête. Que venait-elle de faire? Et si Kyo ne l'aimait pas? Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Elle attendit, attendit, et le silence s'alourdit. Que venait-elle de faire?

Kyo ne comprenait pas. Ces paroles..."le garçon que j'aime...c'est toi" "Kyo". Ce n'était pas possible...Ce n'était pas possible, parce que...!

- Pourtant, tu as dit que...

- Oui?

Il s'interrompit. Non. Elle n'avait rien dit. C'était lui qui s'était imaginé qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'avait rien dit de tel. Il lui avait demandé si elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un, et elle avait répondu par l'affirmative. C'est tout. Jamais elle n'avait dit qu'elle aimait "quelqu'un d'autre". C'était lui qui avait tout de suite pensé ça.

- Quel idiot, marmonna-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage. Tohru...

- Oui...?

Il réduisit la dernière distance qui les séparait, et Tohru se retrouva dans ses bras. Il laissa son front reposer contre le sien, et Tohru sentit les battements de son coeur s'accentuer à lui en faire mal. Elle osa à peine lever les yeux. Kyo souriait. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion.

- Kyo...?

- Si tu savais...

Il la serra contre lui, fort, à lui en couper le souffle. Tohru l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. Il pouvait enfin la tenir dans ses bras...

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime!

Tohru écarquilla les yeux. Tout contre son torse, elle pouvait l'entendre battre, son coeur. Au même rythme que le sien. Les larmes embuèrent ses yeux, elle noua ses mains autour du cou de Kyo, tremblante, tout intimidée.

- Tu vas tenir ta promesse? Demanda-t-elle dans un sanglot.

La larme qui coula le long de sa joue, il la recueillit, et sa main caressa la joue de Tohru.

- Tu me fais confiance?

Elle acquiesça. Bien sûr qu'elle lui faisait confiance!

Une seconde le silence les enveloppa, un instant qu'ils auraient voulu voir durer éternellement. Ils ne surent pas qui des deux avait fait le premier pas, mais leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés, se frolaient. Kyo baissa la tête, doucement.

Et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

- Trouvés! Lança une voix au loin.

- Bon sang, Kakeru!!! S'exclamèrent tous les autres.

Dans un sursaut, revenant brusquement sur terre, les amoureux s'écartèrent, pris en flagrant délit. Ils rougirent.

- Ce n'est pas...Commença Kyo.

- Mon cher Kyo! Lança Shigure. Je te préviens, si tu as le culot de nous sortir la phrase surfaite du "ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez", je te promets que je te tords le cou. Tu nous prends tous pour une bande d'attardés?

- Je t'en prie, Shigure, intervint Hatori. Evite de me mettre dans le même sac que toi, quand tu veux prendre la parole, ne m'englobe pas dans le "nous". Je t'en serai reconnaissant.

Yuki acquiesça. Suivi de près par Haru, Rin, Hiro, Kagura, Momiji et Akito.

- Pourquoi? S'étonnèrent en coeur Aya et Kakeru.

Tohru, gênée, échangea un regard avec Kyo. Il esquissa une grimace exaspérée, et elle rigola.

- Ah! Lança soudain Kakeru. Je vous enlève Yun-yun dix minutes, il faut aller chercher sa chérie!

- Evite de replacer une intervention brillante du genre de celle de tout à l'heure, conseilla Haru.

Kakeru leva le pouce.

- Reçu cinq sur cinq! Allez Yun-yun!

Il attrapa Yuki par le bras et se mit à le traîner.

- Ah? Ah! Attends! Et Komaki?

- Je t'amène à ta princesse et je fonce la chercher, ça vous laissera le temps de briser la glace, avec Machi! Je vous retrouve après avec elle!

- Kakeru!

Ces deux-là partis, Kyo remarqua:

- Il était vert de peur.

Aya corrigea:

- Il est amoureux.

Shigure conclut:

- L'amour est effrayant.

- Surtout venant de toi!!!

S'exclamèrent-ils tous.

Attendez encore un instant, ce n'est pas fini. En arrivant devant la maison de Shigure, que ne trouvèrent-ils pas?

- Oh, un déchet! S'exclama Shigure.

Devant la porte, ô surprise!...L'éditrice de Shigure était une fois de plus au bord du suicide. Le regard meurtrier que lui lança Akito n'arrangea rien. Ritsu compatit. La pauvre, devoir attendre des heures par la faute d'un écrivain ingrat et risquer son emploi et sa santé mentale, c'était vraiment désolant. Il se lança dans un discours passionné sur le comment du pourquoi ne devait-on pas maltraiter son éditrice! Aya applaudit.

- Passer douze minutes montre en main à parler d'un truc totalement dénué d'importance et dont tout le monde se moque complètement avec autant de zèle, cela mérite le respect!

"Ah bon?"

Ritsu était ravi du compliment, pour le coup, les étoiles revinrent en force et envahirent tout l'espace. L'éditrice reçut l'insulte en pleine tête, et se recroquevilla dans son coin pour pleurer en silence. Le rêve de Ritsu allait se réaliser. Il était sur la bonne voix pour devenir un Ayame professionnel!

"Pitié, mon Dieu non..." Songea Hatori.

Contre toute attente, le repas se déroula sans embûches, à peu près aussi normalement qu'il l'était possible avec la famille Soma dans les parages. Si bien, même, qu'on réussit à faire rendre le manuscrit de Shigure à l'éditrice, qui le lui arracha quasiment des mains, et ne le lâcha plus de la journée. Le soir, rentrée chez elle, elle le mit sous pochette plastique pour pouvoir prendre sa douche avec, et s'endormit après l'avoir mis sous son oreiller. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle se réveillait et allumait la lampe de chevet pour vérifier s'il était toujours là. Le lendemain, elle avait passé une nuit blanche, mais souleva une nouvelle fois l'oreiller, juste pour voir, on n'est jamais trop sûr...Le manuscrit avait disparu, ce monstre de Shigure avait profité de son inattention pour s'infiltrer dans sa maison et le lui reprendre!! Elle composa son numéro et le traita de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Puis son regard tomba par terre et elle s'aperçut que le manuscrit avait juste glissé du lit. Elle lui dit d'oublier tout ce qu'elle venait de dire pour cette fois, et raccrocha, sans lui souhaiter une bonne journée, ni s'excuser de son erreur.

A l'autre bout du fil, Tohru, interdite, regardait le combiné du téléphone d'un air perplexe, la main en suspend dans le vide. Elle avait décroché à la deuxième sonnerie et s'apprêtait à répondre "allo" quand elle s'était retrouvée abreuvée de noms d'oiseaux par une inconnue à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Arriva la saison des cerisiers en fleurs. Ce fut sous l'un d'entre eux, d'ailleurs, que Kyo et Tohru échangèrent un nouveau baiser. Un de plus sans Kakeru pour les déranger.

Si Machi restait très traumatisée par le dîner organisé l'autre jour, cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de se rapprocher de Yuki, tout doucement...Il leur arrivait même de temps en temps de sortir ensemble, mais, allez savoir pourquoi, ils étaient bien les seuls à ne pas se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de rendez-vous amoureux. Ils nageaient dans leur propre monde. Mais les sentiments étaient bien là.

A la rentrée, Momiji put accompagner Momo pour le premier jour. Le frère et la soeur s'adoraient littéralement. Quand elle lui avait demandé si elle avait le droit de l'appeler "grand frère", même s'il savait que pour elle, c'était "pour de faux", Momiji en avait eu les larmes aux yeux.

La petite vie tranquille des couples s'acheminait lentement, et sûrement, ils pouvaient profiter de ces jours de bonheur, même s'ils savaient que la tristesse reviendrait bien leur rendre visite par-ci par-là, parce que le monde était comme ça. Tohru retourna plus souvent voir son grand-père. On croit savoir par les sources d'un certain serpent que nous ne nommerons pas, que Shigure et Akito passaient leur temps à se disputer. Trop fort caractère, tous les deux. Mais contrairement à avant, il arrivait parfois à Akito de sourire, et Shigure réservait ses plans machiavéliques au facteur qui osait lui apporter ses factures d'électricité. Trois s'étaient déjà succédés, d'ailleurs, suite à un enchaînement incroyable et surtout injustifié de démissions. Kureno était un jour réapparu à la superette où travaillait maintenant à plein temps Uo, et avait provoqué une véritable catastrophe en faisant tomber les boîtes de céréales qui avaient provoqué l'effet domino sur le reste des rayonnages. Tout ou presque s'était retrouvé par terre. Après avoir menacé de le trucider vif, Uo avait éclaté en sanglots et s'était jetée dans ses bras, même que tout le monde avait applaudi. Mais il fallait que ça reste secret, elle avait sa fierté, tout de même!

Ritsu avait pris l'habitude de s'inviter tout seul chez Shigure, et ses visites tombaient avec une précision de missile nucléaire pile sur la date ou approchait le moment de rendre les manuscrits, je vous laisse deviner pourquoi.

En parlant de manuscrits, celui qu'avait rendu Shigure ce fameux jour avait viré...best-seller. On le trouvait partout en ville, librairies, supermarchés...Mais Hana qui n'était pas contrariante avait préféré chaparder celui qui trônait sur l'étagère de Shigure. Plus économique, vous comprenez. Elle le lisait tranquillement sur un banc avec une expression indéchiffrable, quand le maître était passé par là. Il revenait d'une promenade, et avait reconnu l'amie de Tohru. Très poli, il lui avait souhaité le bonjour...et Hana l'avait hameçonné comme un poisson! Elle avait tellement parlé qu'il n'avait pas pu s'esquiver avec cette même politesse. Le sujet avait dérivé sur Kyo, avec une conversation très gênante sur ses bêtises d'enfant, nul doute qu'Hana en savait suffisamment sur lui à présent pour lui pourrir la vie indéfiniment. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré qu'il lui enlève sa chère Tohru (N'exagérons rien!). Puis était venue sur le tas sa capacité à recevoir les ondes. Légèrement perplexe, le maître s'était montré très gentil. A la fin (ouf!) de la conversation, nul doute qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que la jeune fille lui faisait des avances, et il passa son chemin, insouciant. Grande erreur! Il pouvait commencer à s'inquiéter, Hana avait décidé qu'il l'épouserait. Ce serait sympa de lui laisser le choix, Hana, non? Non? Ah, bon...Seul Kyo avait osé lui trouver à redire. Hana, sa belle-mère? Lui aussi pouvait commencer à s'inquiéter.

Que rajouter, sinon que le printemps était de retour, et qu'il avait une fois de plus fait fondre la neige?

Fin

P.S: Ma Natsuki chan, ma Yukyo chan, cette histoire, c'est à vous que je la dédicace, avec pleins de gros bisous!! Daisukiiiiiiiiii!


End file.
